


Titty Cuddles.

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mornings, OT3, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Daichi deserves all the love and cuddles.





	Titty Cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> Fic inspired by the amazing and oh so fucking adorable pic by Finn - [BoKuroDai Cuddles Here](https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh/status/1087853761584918530)
> 
> Fun Fact: This is titled Titty Cuddles in my docs and I couldn't think of anything else to title it so I'm just gonna keep it.

He slowly wakes to the sticky, sweaty feeling of himself overheating. Confused and drowsy Daichi groans as he tries to stretch. Only to find himself completely trapped. Slitting his eyes open as little as his sleepy mind allows he scrunches his face up, brows creasing deeply as he becomes concerned on top of being utterly confused. He’s sure that he went to bed completely alone last night and yet there’s no denying the surging heat radiating off the body trapping him into…

Shaking, grinding the back of his head into what he originally thought to be his mattress Daichi feels the scratch of coarse hair against the back of his neck. At first his tired hazy mind tries to understand when his mattress suddenly became so hair, only to have a bit more reality click into place when he realizes it’s a second body behind him. 

Blinking his eyes open wider against the soft glow of the light cascading through the bedroom window Daichi huffs into the mass of black hair just inches from his face. His puff of air disturbs the strands and Kuroo nuzzles into his chest further, a sleepy mumbling is pressed into the dip between his pecs as Kuroo gets comfy again. Soft, almost purring snores quickly follow the murmurs as Kuroo settles and slips back into his own dreamland. Arms tightening around Daichi just once before falling slack again. 

Their legs are a tangled mess inside the blankets. It would be hell trying to get up, untangle himself from both the material and limbs, so Daichi chooses to lay still. Suffering in the sweltering heat of being the middle part of his boyfriends sandwich.

God that still sounds so odd to him. His _boyfriends_. Plural. He’s shocked to even have one, let alone two now. The relationship still new. They’ve only been together a total of four months. His previous rivals from high school having gotten together during their final year of high school. Now they’re College graduates, University for Kuroo. And somehow a reconnection meetup led to…

This. Them. 

It still blows his mind that these two idiots are now considered his and he theirs. Bokuto and Kuroo already live together, have for over a year now, but lately they’ve been injecting themselves into his place more and more. After their clear intentions of wanting to date him, not even a week after reconnecting, Daichi began noticing his apartment slowly gathering items that clearly weren’t his. Nothing huge or, truthfully, jarring and shocking to his system. Just little things that he doesn’t fully comprehend are there until he’s used to them already.

Like Bokuto’s endless collection of romantic comedies. Or Kuroo’s hoards of throw blankets and fluffy pillows. Speaking of pillows… Didn’t he see new ones on his couch yesterday when he sat down to read?... 

Daichi flinches out his thoughts as Bokuto’s arms wrap more snuggly around his middle, pulling Daichi closer to his chest as he buries his nose into Daichi’s hair. Breathing in deeply, exhaling out a semi-ticklish sigh of contentment into the short strands Bokuto whispers out a soft ‘’ _Mornin' beautiful,_ ". Daichi flushes, the haze of sleep seeping out of him as he fades more and more into complete consciousness. Bokuto hooks a leg over his hip, over the blankets and Kuroo’s middle, to effectively trap him and Kuroo together.

Kuroo whines and shifts away from the sudden weight on him but is still too sleepy to actually push Bokuto’s leg off. Face lifting to reveal a string of drool attaching his chin to Daichi’s chest. Groaning out disgustedly Daichi looks away as Kuroo wipes the spit off with the back of his hand, then rubs his hand along the blanket before slumping against Daichi’s neck. Kuroo hums hot, stinky, morning breath against the skin of his neck. Daichi hates how he shivers at the feeling, even as he cringes at the scent of morning breath mixing with the growing stench of three sweaty guys. Goosebumps breaking out along his skin as Kuroo sighs again.

Bokuto chuckles, having seen both Kuroo’s drool and Daichi’s reaction to a sensitive spot on him being breathed against. Snaking and burrowing his arm under the hoard of pillows and his boyfriends Bokuto manages to just reach a hand up into Kuroo’s hair. Scratching Kuroo’s nape with his blunt nails he grins into Daichi’s head as Kuroo preens and hums at the attention. Daichi snorts at the noises Kuroo makes but still doesn’t push them away as both he and Kuroo shuffle closer. Closing around Daichi, spooning their bodies as tightly together as they can get.

They feel Daichi stiffen a bit before relaxing into them again. Bokuto lays a kiss on the crown of his head before burying his face into the hairs and pillows again. Sleep slipping over him again as he melts into the comfy position. 

Kuroo’s already asleep again. Bokuto’s fingers slowing but still massaging into his skin. His lips gently pop open again against Daichi’s neck, drool already pooling on the side of his cheek. Kitten snores rolling from his throat, the gentle vibrations thrumming against Daichi’s skin.

True, Daichi’s far from used to this. He’s so used to being on his own. Sleeping alone. But he thinks he can get used to this warm, comforting feeling that spreads through his veins whenever they’re together. Even if both his boyfriends are human heaters that leave him tacky, sweaty and gross by the time they actually get out of bed. 

Although he could do without Bokuto’s middle of the night sleep talking and Kuroo’s almost constant drooling. Sighing defeatedly, contentedly, Daichi feels his eyes grow heavy once again as he too falls back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Bubble-Bee) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93) | [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/BGee93)


End file.
